Shadows
by DesiredHOA01
Summary: A mistake. That's what had caused this Tragedy. When Eddie breaks up with Patricia the whole house taken by shock. But the thing is, Eddie himself seemed upset, too. Was it by force? Or did Eddie have his eye on someone else? Third Genre Romance! Rated T to be safe! *Co-Written with Love2Write21!*
1. Chapter 1

Patricia's POV

"I highly suggest you don't run from me, little girl." Rufus growls, scanning the room for me. I am hiding behind a stack of wooden crates which I'm assuming are full of beer and wine, considering the warehouse reeks of alcohol. As I am deep in my thoughts, I slip up as he gets closer and I accidentally knock over one of the crates. "There you are." He smirks, grabbing me by my wrist and drawing a knife from his pocket. He slowly brings the cool metal to my arm, and begins to engrave something in my skin. A single tear slides down my face, and I have to bite my cheek to keep me from screaming. I feel blood pouring from inside my mouth, and my arm. Once he has finished, he leaves the room, locking the big metal door. I am now lying on the ground, limbs weakening. I bring my head to look at my upper wrist. I am barely able to make out what it says in the dark: RZ.

I wake up from the nightmare, panting. Cold sweat floods my body and my face as I feel my heart beating so hard, I'm afraid that it will pop out of my chest. Tears slip down my cheeks as I reach for my iPhone and text Eddie asking him to come quick. I breathe a sigh of relief when I hear a faint knock on my door, and it creaking open. I quickly pull the covers to the end of the bed and quietly tip toe over to Eddie, and he engulfs me in a huge hug. I then begin to sob as he carries me over to my bed, slipping in next to me. I feel an arm wrap around my waist and I look up to meet his gaze.

"Patricia this is the third night in a row you've been woken up by a nightmare, what's going on?" He asks, a worried look on his face. I guess that it's okay to tell him if I don't tell the whole truth.

"Okay, so last year, Nina arrived the same day Joy had left school, and I thought that she had like gotten rid of her so she could move here. Turns out, Nina was supposed to come, but came late, and Joy had to leave because of personal reasons. But I went to this so called 'private investigator', and he-he kidnapped me." I begin to sob harder as I finish, speaking only in a soft whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me? He is gone, right? He got arrested, please tell me he got arrested..." Eddie panics, and I give him a soft kiss to get him to calm down.

"It's alright, he's gone, it's just.. He's the only thing that I'm actually afraid of..." I mumble, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay, I would be scared of him too. But he's gone now, and he's won't hurt you." He reassures me.

"How do you know?"

"Because I won't let him." He whispers in my ear, and then kisses my hair softly. "Shut your eyes and get some sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." I do as he says and shut my eyes, my head in the crook of his neck.

* * *

**Hi! Just so you guys know this I am going to be co-writing this story with Love2Write21. We would love it if you gave us a quick review and tell us what you think so far! We'll be updating again soon, bye!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love2Write21 wrote this chapter!**

Eddie's POV

I open my eyes the next morning, completely disoriented. I then remember last night's events and realize that I'm still in Patricia's bed. I look next to me and smile when I see my Yacker, curled up in a ball with my arms wrapped around her and her head rested on my chest. She's snoring softly indicating she's still asleep.

I look over at her clock to see it's 5:52, which means her alarm will be going off in 8 minutes for school.

I sigh, thinking about what she had told me the night before. How could someone take Patricia? I couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting her.

I look down at her again and realize that I had tightened my grip on her. I loosen up a little as I go into deeper thought about what she had told me. I needed to know who this guy was, and more importantly that he was locked up for good. I guess a good way to begin my research would be to ask the Joy and the others what they knew about the situation, because I knew for sure that Patricia would never tell me. One way or another, I would find him. He was never going to touch Patricia ever again, I would make sure of that.

Suddenly her favorite Sick Puppies song blares from her phone. I smirk at her choice of alarm sound.

She shifts slightly before groaning and mumbling incoherent words into my chest.

"What?" I laugh.

"Turn it off." She mumbles again.

I do as she says and turn off the alarm.

"Yacker, you have to get up. We have to eat breakfast and go to school." I explain.

"No, really?" She says in sarcastic disbelief.

"Someone's not a morning person." I mumble as she gets off of me.

"Uh, Patricia? What's Eddie doing here?" I hear Joy ask from across the room.

"Long story, but he was just leaving." She smiles at me.

"See you in a few minutes." I say, rolling my eyes.

I stand right outside her door, expecting a kiss goodbye. Instead I get a door slammed in my face. Classic Patricia.

* * *

**Review? Please!? -Love2Write21 and DesiredHOA01**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this one! :3 **

_Patricia_

I quickly get up, getting dressed, styling my hair into its natural curls, do my makeup, and then head down to eat. I walk to my seat as everyone mumbles small 'mornings' and 'Hey Patricia's.' Eddie slips his arm around my chair while I am scooping my breakfast. I feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks, and I just look in my lap.

"I see that you two have gotten very couple-y." Joy smirks, while Jerome snickers from behind. We both roll our eyes, but smirk.

"Hey I'm just gonna go grab my jacket from my room, alright?" Eddie asks, getting up.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll be here hen you get back." I smile, while he walks out of the room. Everyone else except for Joy has pretty much already headed over to school. "What are you still doing here?" I ask her.

"You really like him, don't you?" She asks me, a smile playing on her lips. I look at my feet.

"We'll yeah Joy, I think we've established that by now." I retort, rolling my eyes.

"You two really are made for each other, you know that don't you?" She teases.

"So I've been told..." I mutter, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Just so you know, he's head over heels for you." She informs me, leaving the house. I smile at her comment, then go and wait outside Eddie's door.

* * *

_Eddie_

I left the room to go grab my jacket, and then when I touched the doorknob something happened: a vision.

_"Osirian." A voice hissed. I turn around. A man in all black awaits me. His piercing blue eyes glare at me. "I have her." He whispers. I gasp. Then we are now in some kind of room, an ancient room, like in a museum. A girl is there. Patricia. She is unconscious, but you can still see the tear stains on her face. Her limbs are flailed out everywhere, hair tossed across her face. _

_"Patricia..." I whisper. Tears are now welling up in my eyes. _

_"Eventually, this is what reality will become." The man hisses once more_.

I come out of the vision, gasping, and notice that Patricia had brought me to sit on my bed, her by my side. "Eddie? Eddie!" She says, far wiped with concern.

"W-What?" I stutter.

"What happened? I was waiting outside and it sounded like something was wrong, so I came in". She explains.

"I had a vision... There was a man... Blue eyes? Yeah, piercing blue eyes." I explain. She stiffens. "Was it the same-"

"Yeah, unfourtaneatley..." She mumbles. I pull her into a hug, and we just sit there in silence.

"Come on, we'd better go before we're late." I say, while we walk off, hand-in-hand.

School was not-so-good, boring might as well explain it. Well anyways, I was with Patricia when she dragged me over to Fabian's locker. He just looked at us, until she put her right hand over her eye, while he just looked at her knowingly. Meanwhile, I was just confused.

* * *

**Okay! Hey! We are so so so so so sorry this hasn't been updated! It's been a while, but we think it'll be updated more from now on! Review please! ~DesiredHOA01 and Love2Write21 :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love2Write21 wrote this one^_^**

Eddie POV

Patricia and I took our seats near the window in my dad's class, finally it was last period. I've been on edge all day, ever since I had my vision this morning I've been keeping an extra close watch on Patricia. The only time I wasn't with her was during lunch when she said she had to take care of some business with Fabian, Alfie, Nina, and Amber. I was reluctant to let her go at first, but when Fabian and Alfie came in search of her I decided she would be safe with them.

"Hello class, today we will be learning about..." My dad introduced, but I was too spaced out to pay any attention to what he was saying.

Well I was spaced out, until Patricia let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Patricia? What happened?" I place a hand on her arm in concern.

She jumped and looked at me, her eyes were wide and completely terrified.

"Patricia?" I say again, even more concerned now.

She jumped out o her seat, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door.

"Patricia!" I call as I grab my stuff and run after her.

"Patricia?" I hear a girl's voice behind me.

I turn around quickly to see Nina and the rest of the Anubis residents.

"What happened to her?" Fabian asks.

"I have no idea, let's just find her. Quick." I say.

"I bet I know where she is." Alfie smiles as he runs down the hallway.

"Alfie!" I yell. "You guys stay here and look for Patricia in case he's wrong. Call me if you find her." I say to the others before running after Alfie.

* * *

"Patricia?" "Patricia!" Alfie and I call as we storm into Anubis house.

"What is everyone doing here? First Miss. Williamson, now you two! Get back to class!" Victor commands.

"Wait, Patricia's here?" I check.

"Yes! She took off towards the laundry room, now get her and go back to class." He insists.

"I knew it!" Alfie smiles proudly as we start to run towards the laundry room.

"Not so fast, it doesn't take two people to fetch Miss. Williamson. Mr. Lewis, get back to school now and Mr. Miller, hurry it up." Victor commands us.

"Aw man!" Alfie whines as he turns to go towards the door.

I run towards the laundry room and stand outside the closed door for a second. I hear quiet sobs from the inside and I immediately put my hand on the handle and open the door.

* * *

**Sorry we haven't been updating as fast as we thought we would! Hope you guys loved this chapter! Review? Pretty please? With whipped cream and Eddie on top? ~Love2Write21 and DesiredHOA01**


	5. Imprtant AN!

Sorry guys, I wish I could say that this was an update. But! I am re-writing this. I'm not sure when I should re-post the first chapter, because I just finished writing that. Honestly, I might be able to finish re-writing the whole thing in like two or three weeks.

I've gotten busier now that school's started back up again, unfortunately. I woke up at six this morning just to write some more. Currently I have been working on The Other Side, but I think I'll put that on hold, because I have like 12 chapters written of that, and it's only weekly updates, which gives me plenty of time.

But I also have two fall October orchestra concerts coming up, anf that is going to be a pain in the butt considering one is in like 3 weeks. Yeah. But let me know what you think of re-writing this? Because I haven't talked to teh co-writer in forever, and I want to make the chapters longer. Thanks! I'll delete this A/N when I start posting again :)


End file.
